Because, I Love You!
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Neji/Ten. Quando ela ficou doente, ele aceitou cuidar dela... Porque, o que ele sente pela jovem, é mais que simples amizade! Presente de aniversário para: Naiuri Evans.


**Because, I Love You!**

Andava apressado pelas ruas da pequena Vila oculta da Folha, Konoha! O porque? Simplesmente porque essa hora era para ele estar treinando...Então o porque dele estar justamente ali? Ora, simples! Sua companheira de treinos não havia aparecido no local em que sempre treinavam, e como ele esperou por mais de uma hora, e ela não apareceu, decidiu ir procura-la. O problema era: ele não sabia onde a Mitsashi morava!

Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça.

Como poderia ser tão tapado ao ponto de não saber onde a companheira, aquela com quem quase sempre está acompanhado, morava? Tinha que ser seu maravilhoso e amado azar mesmo...

Finalmente, andando despreocupado pela vila, viu sua 'salvação', por assim dizer! Lee! Claro, ele devia saber ou Ter alguma notícia sequer de Tenten, ora pois...Aproximou-se do rapaz, ainda com passos apressados e mostrando estar com pressa.

**Neji**: Lee... –o chamou, fazendo-o parar e fita-lo.

**Lee**: Neji-kun, como vai? Algum problema? Está me parecendo meio nervoso. –perguntou com seu humor de sempre, fitando o Hyuga com aqueles grandes e apavorantes olhos negros.

Mais uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Hyuga! Agora já eram duas, logo iria bater o récord...

**Neji**: Bem...não é nada que lhe interesse. Só quero saber se por um acaso viu a Tenten ou tem alguma notícia dela! –disse rápido, sem rodeios.

Já o Rock arqueou uma de suas enormes e encrespadas sobrancelhas, dando o que parecia um sorriso maroto. Certo, havia batido seu récord, porque agora já eram três gotas na cabeça do Hyuga!

**Neji**: E então? –perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

O rapaz de roupas verdes sorriu, fazendo sua pose 'nice guy'!

**Lee**: YEAH! Ela está na casa dela...está vendo aquela casa branca com janelas azuis? –apontou para uma casa que havia a umas duas esquinas de onde estavam. –Pois então, é lá! –sorriu.

**Neji**: Hmmm... –e sem dizer mais nada dirigiu-se para a casa indicada, em passos apressados, deixando Lee um tanto confuso.

**oOo **

Tocou a campainha um tanto impaciente, podendo escutar o som do aparelho tocar do lado de dentro da residência que se encontrava a sua frente. Tocou mais uma vez, mas ninguém atendia. Quando ia tocar pela terceira vez, pôde escutar a porta se abrir lentamente, revelando uma bonita mulher adulta, com uns trinta anos ou menos, longos cabelos castanhos e um sorriso que lhe pareceu familiar.

**Neji**: Com sua licença, mas essa é a casa de Mitsashi Tenten? –perguntou calmo.

A senhora sorriu, dando-lhe passagem para entrar e levando-o até a sala.

**Mitsu**: Oh sim, jovem! Acho que não nos conhecemos, pois bem, eu sou a mãe da Tenten-chan...muito prazer! –sorriu-lhe gentilmente.

**Neji**: "Agora sim entendo o porque desse sorriso ser tão familiar...Afinal o sorriso dela é inesquecível!" –corou levemente ao concretizar essa pequena observação, balançando a cabeça para espantar tais pensamentos.

Arregalou os olhos rapidamente ao sentir uma macia mão em sua testa, voltando o olhar para fitar a senhora que parecia um tanto preocupada.

**Mitsu**: Você está bem, meu jovem? Está vermelho. Tem febre? –retira a mão da testa do Hyuga.

**Neji**: Err...não senhora, sem preocupações. –gota.

**Mitsu**: Ufa, que bom, pelo menos não tem o mesmo que minha filha! –disse aliviada.

Ele, por sua vez, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Neji**: Perdão? –perguntou intrigado.

**Mitsu**: Por um acaso não sabia? Por Ter ficado tanto tempo debaixo da chuva de ontem, a Tenten acabou ficando resfriada. Está com uma febre altíssima.

O garoto ficou sem fala. Lembrou-se então de Ter praticamente obrigado a parceira Chunnin a treinar com ele na tarde passada, debaixo de uma intensa e gelada tempestade. Pensara que o motivo de sua 'amiga' não Ter comparecido ao treino naquela manhã fosse a pequena briga que tiveram no dia seguinte, logo depois do treino.

**oOo Flash Back oOo **

Levantou-se do chão, dando as costas para o companheiro, deixando o mesmo confuso, enquanto as frias gotas da chuva que caía encharcavam-na cada vez mais.

**Neji**: Aonde pensa que vai, Tenten? –perguntou frio como de costume.

**Tenten**: Hmmm... –murmurou, virando-se para ele.

Ele até pôde perceber que as bochechas da Kunoichi estavam um tanto rubras.

**Tenten**: Eu vou embora Neji! Não agüento mais treinar nessas condições...

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Neji**: Como é que é? –perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Ela apenas franziu o cenho, cerrou o punho e os dentes, dando a perceber que sua paciência havia se esgotado.

**Tenten**: Neji, cala a boca, ok? –disse altamente nervosa.

Ele ficou estático. Ela nunca havia falado com ele daquela maneira 'agressiva'. Realmente não sabia nem ao menos o que dizer!

**Neji**: Como?

**Tenten**: Cansei de você ser assim, já encheu para mim! Não vou treinar nessas condições e pronto, não é você quem decide por mim! –disse e por fim, virou-se e foi embora dali.

Ele a acompanhou partir, até a mesma sumir de sua vista. Fitou o chão, parecendo pensar um pouco. Será que havia sido mesmo tão duro assim?

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo **

Foi despertado de seus pensamentos pela voz da senhora Mitsashi que o chamava, tentando 'acorda-lo' de algum tipo de devaneio.

**Neji**: Desculpe, disse alguma coisa, senhora Mitsashi? –perguntou sem jeito.

**Mitsu**: Eu apenas lhe perguntei se gostaria de ver como a Tenten está! –sorriu.

Ele não disse nada, apenas a fitou. Pensou um pouco, sendo que nem ao menos era necessário pensar muito. Acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, passando a seguir a senhora a sua frente, subindo as escadas lentamente e parando na Segunda porta a direita.

A senhora abre lentamente a porta, empurrando-a e dando passagem ao Hyuga para adentrar no quarto. Já ele arregalou os olhos, aquela cena era devido ao mínimo de culpa de sua parte: sua companheira deitada na casa, com um lençol rosado cobrindo-a até os ombros, os cabelos castanhos soltos caídos no travesseiro e com as bochechas fortemente rosadas.

**Mitsu**: Bem, vou deixa-lo aqui com ela um instante...aliás, posso lhe pedir um favor? –preparava-se para sair do aposento.

**Neji**: Claro, senhora! –disse cordialmente.

**Mitsu**: Poderia tomar conta dela um instante? Tenho que ir no mercado fazer algumas compras... –disse já na porta.

**Neji**: Errr...claro! –afinal, era o mínimo que podia fazer.

**Mitsu**: Lhe agradeço muito! –sai e fecha a porta, deixando-os a sós de uma vez.

O jovem Hyuga voltou seus olhos perolados sobre a figura da jovem Mitsashi deitada naquela cama. Puxou uma cadeira que havia num canto e se sentou ao lado da cama, parando para observa-la melhor. Tinha que admitir que com os cabelos soltos ela ficava realmente linda, sem contar com seu rosto corado que fazia um certo contraste em sua macia pele. Um sorriso singelo brotou em seus lábios...ela não estava linda apenas nesse momento...afinal, ela já era linda aos seus olhos a muito tempo!

Fora despertado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir o som de uma certa garota ao seu lado parecendo despertar. A fitou mais uma vez, vendo-a abrir os olhos lentamente.

**Tenten**: Hãn? –olhou para seu lado, arregalando um pouco os olhos ao ver tal silhueta. –N-Neji?

**Neji**: Sim! –disse quase num sussurro.

**Tenten**: O que faz aqui? –era evidente que estava confusa com semelhante situação.

**Neji**: Estava te procurando por causa do treino e... –parou de falar ao vê-la tentar se levantar, com algum esforço. –Não se levante, está fraca pelos medicamentos!

**Tenten**: Você só liga para a droga do treino! –franziu o cenho.

**Neji**: Tenten, escute...

**Tenten**: Não! –interrompendo-o.- Aposto que nem está ligando para minha situação, desculpe-me mas dessa vez não vou poder ir ao treino, tá certo? –parecendo um tanto nervosa.

Ele realmente não sabia o que argumentar, e ao ver que ela preparava-se para se levantar para expulsa-lo, num ato um tanto impensado a segura pelos ombros, mantendo-a sentada na cama.

**Neji**: Nem pense em se levantar, está com alta febre. Não está vendo que não está em condições? –diz em alto tom de voz, demonstrando evidente preocupação.

Ela o olha um tanto confusa. Sente sua respiração ficar um tanto ofegante, deixa os olhos meio que entreabertos, caindo meio desmaiada nos braços do Hyuga, que se encontrava agora de pé a sua frente, fazendo-o segura-la nos braços.

**Neji**: Tenten? Viu só o que dá ficar forçando o seu corpo nesse estado? –disse, deitando-a de volta na cama.

Ela continuava com sua respiração ofegante, voltando a fita-lo.

**Tenten**: Me...me desculpe...por...por ontem! –disse baixo, mas alto o suficiente para ele escuta-la.

**Neji**: Esqueça isso. No final das contas a culpa foi um tanto minha, afinal eu não devo ser tão...duro...com você! –disse também num tom baixo, esbouçando um pequeno sorriso que fez a jovem que o escutava sorrir de volta, um pouco mais corada.

**Tenten**: Como...quiser! –fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Ele colocou uma mão em sua testa, a febre parecia estar diminuindo um pouco. Sentou-se novamente ao lado da cama, na cadeira que havia puxado dum canto. Acariciava os cabelos castanhos da jovem, a qual sorria com tal demonstração de afeto.

**Tenten**: Obrigada...Neji...

Ele sorriu como resposta.

**Tenten**: Só gostaria de entender...porque você... –começando a ficar sonolenta e a baixar o tom de voz. –Está cuidando... de mim... –disse como num pequeno sussurro, adormecendo logo em seguida.

Ele continuou acariciando seus cabelos, aproximando o rosto do dela, depositando um leve beijo em seus lábios.

**Neji**: Porque só agora eu descobri o que eu sinto...

Olhou pela janela, vendo o sol começar a se pôr. Voltou seus olhos para a garota que dormia tranqüilamente sob os seus cuidados.

**Neji**: Porque eu te amo... –sussurrou.

Acariciou de leve o rosto da jovem, podendo ver um pequeno sorriso se formar naqueles doces lábios que beijara. Não sabia o porque de Ter demorado tanto para aceitar esse sentimento que sentia a tantos anos pela companheira de time, mas sabia que, por mais que quisesse esconder, esse era um sentimento dentro de si que já havia, a muito tempo, transbordado...

**Fim**

* * *

**FELIZ NIVER NAIURI EVANS!**

**Ó, muitas felicidades para você e que todos os seus desejos um dia se tornem reais, viu? Desejo isso do fundo do meu coração, porque você realmente merece, sem nenhuma miníma dúvidazinha...  
Espero que tenha gostado dessa pequena e humilde One-Shot que escrevo como um pequeno presente em seu aniversário, e desculpe os minutos de atraso e estar postando essa fic um dia depois do seu niver, mas foi de todo o coração, espero realmente que goste...  
Também espero ler muitas fics suas, pois talento é o que você tem de monte...  
Beijos e, qualquer coisa, não tenha vergonha de chamar, ficarei feliz em ajuda-la como puder...n.n E, novamente, muitas felicidades!**

* * *

**Pronto gente...XDDD O que acharam da Fic? Espero que tenha ficado legalzinha pelo menos...bem, espero mesmo a Review de vocês hein, quero saber o que acharam...**

**Beijos...Yami!**


End file.
